1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to refrigerators having storage containers sliding into and out of a storage compartment.
2. Description of the Related Art
A refrigerator includes a main body having a storage compartment and a cool air supply system configured to supply cool air into the storage compartment.
The storage compartment may accommodate storage containers sliding into and out of the storage compartment. To this end, the storage compartment may be provided with a rail unit to guide movement of the storage containers.
In general, guide bars are disposed at upper ends of both side walls of a storage container, and rail units are installed at both side surfaces of a storage compartment to support the guide bars. Alternatively, rail unit are integrated into shelves of the storage compartment.
A storage container may have a shape in which an upper width of a side wall is greater than a lower width for the convenience of a user to put/take food into/out of the storage container. However, if the container has the aforementioned structure, in which the guide bars are installed at the upper ends of the side walls of the storage container, an effective space of the storage compartment decreases in comparison with a structure in which guide bars are disposed at lower ends of the side walls of the storage container.
Therefore, a wasted space may be reduced by using the guide bars installed at the lower ends of the side walls of the storage container, and thus there is a need to improve the structure and alignment of the rail units.